


玫瑰之名·仅和谐部分

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Tom Riddle, Brothels, F/F, F/M, M/M, implication of Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: brothel AU，最后一战前，Harry与黑魔王进行了一场争论，为了证明各自的正确他们达成了一项秘密的协议。战后第4年，魔法界中传开了救世主频频出入某妓院的八卦……（不，并没有传开）警告：只是因为突然很着迷brothel这种色气满满的AU。OOC预定，黑化倾向。brothel AU的存在逻辑其实很多地方在罗琳的世界观下都说不过去（大概，也许，我不太确定了），这真的是一个非常非常非常糟糕的世界完整原文走lofter：http://vesper-r-w.lofter.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：OOC是我的，人物属于JKR

*[时年32岁的傲罗办2组组员Philip Patel出现在麻瓜警察的案卷上，尸体被发现的时间正是Harry潜入的当天早些时候。Philip Patel被人目击在一麻瓜餐厅用餐后，于第二天早上被人发现死在了某个巷子里，身上有较为明显的中毒症状，但毒物暂时还无法鉴定，根据胃部的解剖，死亡时间应当是前一天晚上7-8时在该餐厅用完餐离开后的1个小时左右，目前推测死因是食物中毒。今晨，麻瓜报纸也报道了这一死亡案件，可怜的麻瓜餐厅店主极力声称自家的食材并无任何问题……]

见Riddle没有回答，Harry压着心头的火继续说道：“我的组员Noah Davis前两天被发现死在了麻瓜伦敦。”

“哦？”Riddle脸上的讶异和好奇在Harry看来格外刺眼。

“一周半前他就该来办公室销假了，我们都在奇怪，但实际上他本人在11月5日就已经身亡了。真奇怪他会出现在麻瓜伦敦。”既然对方要演戏，那Harry就陪他演到底，“真不巧那两天我连着出了个任务。要是我那天约了他出去，说不定他就不会遇上抢劫杀人犯了。”

“你经常约自己的组员聚会吗？”Riddle刻意装作没有明白似地戳破Harry的托词。

Harry没有理他：“说起来，那天……”Harry还是没法直白地点明他施暴的那一天，但从Riddle的笑意中，他知道他一定明白自己说的是哪一天，“那天早些时候你又在哪？”

[案卷的照片中被泡发的尸体已经看不清本来的面目，推测的死亡时间是三天前。尸体上有多个弹孔，尸检过程中还检测出了一些不明化学物质，其作用未知，当前的结论是枪杀身亡。根据牙科记录，警方艰难确定了受害者乃是三代移民的Ella Cho——这个麻瓜出身的小报八卦记者前几个月一直在骚扰Harry，几个星期前才终于对他失去了兴趣，所以Harry记得她的名字……]

[“听说那天他下午别人都还没起就出去了，你来之前他才刚回来个把小时的样子。”]

[“说不定他是知道的呢。我是说，Weasley一家对那天聚餐也没有遮遮掩掩的，说不定很多人都知道。不过我也不是很明白，他们似乎都有自己的情报来源……”]

“去买些衣服。”Riddle狡黠地看着Harry，“比方说那件红色的袍子……我记得你看上去还挺喜欢它的。”

愧疚混着被罢了一道的怒火烧得Harry有些沉不住气：“那就好。我还担心你去了麻瓜伦敦呢。毕竟现在麻瓜伦敦对于巫师来说也不怎么安全了。像是飞路网管理局的Faruq Hameed上个月就跑去麻瓜伦敦嫖娼，还小气到被个麻瓜皮条客干掉了。听说他之前还是这里的常客，是不是？”

[“除了Patel——听说他有几天没去二组报到了，不过他们都觉得他是又去跟什么线索了，魔法部还真没多少你要的人选……我看看，呃……飞路网管理局的Faruq Hameed，快一个月没来上班了，不过他失踪之前曾因为私生活问题影响部门声誉被上级叫去批评过，所以同事怀疑他可能偷偷被辞了……”]

[“听说Gregory说22号晚上他早班的时候Riddle出去过。碰巧看到的Hestia，就是Carrow双子的其中一个，说他第二天早上才回来。我记得那天1组在瑞典追Mulciber的线索是不是？”]

[10月23日的报道，苏荷区发现两具尸体，两具身体身上均有多处刀伤。其中一具被确定为无业人士Faruq Hameed，尸体上检测出其他人的DNA，尤其是性器官上残留有多种体液，死者的身上并没有发现任何个人财物；另一具尸体则是该地区一位众人皆知的皮条客Pato Lane。作为凶器的刀子在尸体现场被发现，刀上有两人的指纹，且尸体身上有争执过的痕迹，警方推断这起命案乃是嫖资不合引起的争执，进而杀人，最后同归于尽的事件。]

“那还真是滑稽。”Riddle只是挑了挑眉，看起来不为所动。

“还有妖精联络处和国际魔法师联合会的Papadopoulos夫妇，万圣节那晚开始他们就失踪了，连带着刚出生的小女儿一起，至今没有被人发现。”

[“……还有就是妖精联络处的Cecilia Papadopoulos和国际魔法师联合会的Greg Papadopoulos……万圣节之后他们两个就没有来上班了。不过考虑到他们的孩子才刚出生没几个月，临时有什么事情需要照顾也是可以理解的。”]

[“我记得万圣节是你父母……抱歉。我是说，听Theo说大概因为你没来，Riddle那天晚上很早就离开了派对。”]

[11月4日晨，晨练者在海德公园的一处灌木丛后发现了不明的肉块和残骸，经警方调查和法医鉴定，乃是被溶解的尸体残骸，根据DNA鉴定和残骸的排列鉴别，推测是一起灭门案，死者乃是一家三口，最小的受害者不超过1周岁。由于尸体被严重破坏，法医目前只能推测出受害人死亡时间超过72小时。因无论是DNA还是牙齿都没能在资料库里面找到对应记录，这起恶劣杀人案件的受害者至今未明。]

案卷中那几乎要看不出形状的略微腐烂的肉块再次浮现在Harry的脑海中，令他几欲呕吐，Riddle脸上那恶毒的笑容只是让他更为恶心而已，他再也沉不住气了：“为什么？”质问的声音如同从喉咙深处发出的雷鸣。

Riddle状似无辜地疑惑着，挑起眉。

“为什么要杀死他们？杀人令你感到快乐吗？Papadopoulos的女儿连一岁都没有啊！屠杀婴儿上瘾了吗？你是禽兽吗？！你没有心吗？”意识到自己说了什么，Harry怒极反笑，“哈！我在说什么呢。你当然没有心了。连灵魂都没有的东西，还谈什么心，谈什么人性？”

Riddle背对着他，阻挡了Harry看见他神情的视线，走向床头：“为你鼓掌，Harry Potter。不愧是傲罗办公室最年轻的组长，调查的效率很高呢……虽然我的想法里，你应该更早就会注意到才对……算了，总不会事事都和预料的一样。”打开抽屉，他掏出了某只看上去很旧但很精美的戒指，炫耀一般地举在Harry面前，恐怕又是他那喜鹊一般收集战利品的癖好在作祟：“不过你漏了一个人——翻倒巷的流浪汉Bart Weeds。可以理解……毕竟也没什么人知道他的存在，随便仍在翻倒巷的某处，就算和垃圾一起腐败掉了也不会有人发现……他是这些人里面死得最‘魔法’的一个，完全不需要后续的处理——在你第一次来这之后的第二天下午他就已经死了。”

“你——！”

话音未落Riddle就发现自己被死死地压制在了床上，一双手钢条一般地掐着他的脖颈，令他逐渐地失去肺中的空气，他却还是忍不住笑出声。

果然，大约是誓言以死为偿的约束影响，Harry很快就松开了手，却没有放松对Riddle的钳制，居高临下地审视着他，声音低沉地仿佛是从地底发出来的：“是为了我吗？杀掉这些人。是为了掩饰我来这的这件事而灭口吗？”见Riddle没有回答，Harry继续怒吼道：“有什么非得用杀人来解决的？！为什么你非要……？！我根本就没有拜托过这种事情！你懂不懂什么是底线？！你——简直——那些都是活生生的人命啊！”

Voldemort却依旧不以为意，好整以暇地歪头，双眼微眯望着Harry：“你不需要拜托……”略长的停顿，“你的好比什么都重要，对很多人来说都是这样的。”

Harry嗤笑一声，正准备反驳这荒谬的价值判断，却再次被Voldemort打断：“还是说你想死？死在你自以为在保护的那些人手上？哦，我差点忘了，以你的运气，更大的可能是你身边的人为你而死。”

“这种事情根本——！”他感到自己浑身都因为汹涌又无处宣泄的情绪而微微颤抖。

一只温柔抚上他脸侧的手打断了他本就没有组织好的话语：“傻孩子，总是这么天真。死亡虽然只是最糟糕的那个可能……无论是身败名裂还是众叛亲离，都不值得以身犯险……一个小小的漏洞可以引发巨大的灾难——你想不出一个小小的信息可以被有心之人利用出怎样的花样，可我，Lord Voldemort对此一清二楚。既然如此，在此之前就掐灭这些可能才是最为保险和明智的选择……凡人总是会死的……如此，那些平庸、低贱的人……为了更为伟大的存在而奉献出自己的生命也算是死得其所了吧。我还以为身为‘救世之星’，你应该已经习惯了别人为你铺路了呢。”

Harry发出一声野兽般的怒吼，目眦尽裂，不可理喻地注视着身下之人沉着的目光：“你真的以为这样是在帮我吗？！”

“不是以为，我就是在。”

“就算让人知道了又如何？！为了这么点小事就杀人，其他人的性命在你看来就这么一文不值吗？！”沟通无效的阻塞感堵得人近乎疯狂。

“相对而言？是的。”

“你——！你凭什么决定这些——？！你有什么资格决定这些——？！”

“我这样决定了。不仅因为我Voldemort有这个资格，实际上世界上所有人都已经做了相似的决定，包括你Harry……只要是人就会有所偏爱，真正的博爱都是虚假的……一个人无法爱所有人，而有些人永远会高于其他的部分。猜猜拿亲近之人的性命和100个人的性命相比较，多少人会选择那100人？怕是全世界都比不上那一两个吧。*为什么你一个人来了，Harry Potter？”

“那个孩子连一岁都没有啊！”

Voldemort竟笑了起来：“她的运气实在太不好了。知道的原本只有Greg而已，谁知他非要多嘴告诉自己的妻子，摊上这样的父母——”

“你这个怪物！”Harry近乎咬牙切齿，双手紧紧地攥住Voldemort的衣领，逼迫他正视自己的愤怒和决意，好一会儿，他继续，“我要把你送到法律面前。我会的。你需要为你的暴行付出代价。”

Voldemort却只是歪着头，仿佛听见了什么特别荒唐又滑稽的事情，好笑又怜悯地回望着：“Harry，哦，Harry，我愚蠢的男孩。且不说誓言不允许我们以任何方式直接或间接导致彼此的死亡——Harry，为什么你一个人来了？”Harry沉默中那了然的震颤似乎令Voldemort十分满意。“你没有搜集证据也没有还原作案过程，倒不是说你找得到那些，不，你只是直觉地猜想，然后间接地验证了它们，这不是一个专业探员的工作方式，倒不如说……”看着Harry紧绷的咬肌和微微颤抖的唇，Voldemort颇为自得地贴近Harry，“……你告诉了别人你为什么调查吗？就连调查本身你都秘而不露吧？你根本就不想别人把这些事情关联起来……内心深处，不管你愿不愿意承认，Harry Potter，你不希望别人发现我，你不希望我被抓……”

几乎亲吻的距离，Harry面上与眼中的憎恶十分明显，却也丝毫没有拉开距离，继续保持着攥住衣领的动作：“不要太自负，Voldemort，证据的话，现在——”Harry本想说此刻的记忆就足够作为证据，但很快他意识到，Voldemort并没有说什么直接将自己和犯罪联系在一起的话语——纵使记忆能够作为证据，在此之前，将Voldemort交给魔法部的想法确实从未自他的脑海中划过。可Voldemort必须被阻止……Harry默默地抽出了自己的魔杖……再立一个誓言吗？Voldemort一定不会同意的……

夺魂咒。

这个念头从Harry一瞬飘过，令Harry刹那僵硬。

“如果是在这个房子里的话，只要不是死咒，不可饶恕咒是没法被探测到的，你当然可以使用……”似乎知道Harry脑子里在想什么，Voldemort兴致勃勃地提议道，“不过夺魂咒需要长期的维护，为了一个小小的要求费这么大的力气未免有些得不偿失——当然，也有在人的脑海中种下一个念头的咒语，不过你不知道——又或者，你喜欢这样的状态？”Voldemort恶劣地在Harry耳边挑逗着。“我，无所不能的Lord Voldemort，在一个小小咒语的作用下，就像一个昏聩、温顺的人偶，对你的每一个小小的念头惟命是从——你可以让我做任何事情……你会喜欢这样的，是吗？喜欢那种掌控一切的感觉，随意地摆布这具身体，任你予取予求……”

感到自己的欲望不可抑制地被挑起，Harry猛地推开他，带着不可理喻的嫌弃狠狠地瞪着那依旧喋喋不休着的人，仿佛自己内里最肮脏的部分被撕开了包装。

“一个夺魂咒加上一个牢不可破的誓言……我之前怎么没有想到过？似乎还没有研究界定过牢不可破的誓言对个人意愿的需求和判定，不知道会不会起作用……”而后他挑衅地看着Harry，“不过让你想出一个考虑到所有情况的完美誓言似乎也太为难了些——我现在的情况，你总得考虑到自卫的问题，若是在自卫的时候控制不好杀死了对方，却因为誓言死掉了，那也太悲惨了——那样算不算是你违背誓言间接害死了我呢？……”

注视着身下之人开合的双唇，耳边却再听不清他说出的话语。那曾经令他着迷的面孔、柔软顺滑的皮肤、闪着光的红色眼睛、黑曜石一般的微长头发、熟悉的神情和小动作，此刻都只一个又一个地助长了他内心不断汹涌、逐渐盖过理智的厌恶和恶心，某种黑雾一样的情绪从心底蔓延上来……

Harry猛地推开那突然就在他的感知中扭曲起来的人，一双失了情绪却依旧阴沉严厉的眼在紧蹙的浓眉下，就像是暴风雨前的雨云。他沉默地退开，转身，出门。

房门在“嘭”的一声巨响中关上，Voldemort没有动弹，依旧保持着被扔下的姿势摊着手仰躺在床上，只是一张看不出情绪的脸注视着门的方向，眼睛眯了眯。

没一会儿，门近乎被撞开似地再度打开，离去的身影再次出现在眼前，带着某种劲风似的气势，三两步走到他跟前，再度居高临下地注视他，顺从着脖颈上手的动作从容地转过头，Voldemort再度挂上了那虚伪、仿若掌控着一切的笑容，直直地对上双眼。

停在Voldemort舒展大腿之间的Harry，一只手制住Voldemort的颈项，另一只手挥动魔杖将他牢牢地压制在了床上。那双带着笑意的红色眼睛似乎正在嘲笑着他。

他应该遮住这双眼睛的，让他无法再用这眼神注视自己，他想。

但他没有这么做。

他俯下身去狠狠地撕咬吮吸那双恶毒的唇，在野蛮地唇齿冲撞中，他似乎尝到了血腥味，这铁锈的味道使得那汹涌的渴望更加激烈。他拉开了距离，冷冷地凝视着Riddle的双眼——某种事不关己的冷漠在两双眼中共存——停留在他分开的两腿之间，熟练、迅速而从容地解着自己的裤子，解放出他滚烫坚硬的欲望。

草草撩开浴袍的下摆，一根手指径直插入后穴中，引出一声过分甜腻乃至做作的呻吟。已经润滑扩展过的后穴在手指上留下湿润的触感，但还远远不到可以直接进入的地步。但那声呻吟激怒了他。推开碍事的浴袍，抽出探入穴内的手指，用更为粗大之物替换。肉柱的顶端撑开后穴的褶皱，又随着腰部用力的一挺，完全地深入、拓开自然收缩的甬道。虽有润滑，准备不足的进入还是夹得Harry有些发疼，但回应他的却依旧只有被灌输了过多快感的呻吟。

一只手臂猛地支在了Voldemort的脸侧，Harry俯下身去，在对方身上投下一片颇具压迫感的阴影，换来的却依旧只是不以为然、带着3分嘲讽7分调笑的神情。埋在湿热身体深处的肉茎几乎被完全抽出，而后又狠狠地再度刺入体内，Harry的动作又快又重，囊袋拍打得臀部逐渐发红，坚硬的阳物粗暴地摩擦着被肏得柔软顺服的肠壁，刺入的动作毫无规律，只是不断地重复着将自己扎入对方体内的动作，Harry甚至特意避开了为Voldemort带来快感的点，本是无法带来什么快感的交媾方式，对方却故意似地用乐在其中的模样无情地屏守着，令Harry的每一次宣泄和传达如同打在棉花上一般。于是Harry只有更为用力、更为粗暴、更为凶狠，向这具根本不可能臣服的肉体宣誓自己子虚乌有的权力，又或者只是在冲击着某种屏障，换得一丝丝想象中的回应，又或者，只是更为原始情绪或欲求推动下的动作而已？但无论那拉扯着Riddle的身体在阴影之下如同海中小舟一般翻覆无依的冲撞究竟出于怎样的心绪，它似乎都完全没有被目标所感知到。随着被肏熟而愈加敏感的肠壁受到的一次次攻击，Voldemort发出破碎而舒适的呻吟，而后他抬眼，依旧带着狡黠的笑意，一只手臂温柔地、类似深情地爱抚过Harry的后背，最后坚定地揽在了Harry的颈后，合上红色的眸，近乎爱怜地奉上双唇贴上了一个少女般纯洁的吻，并在Harry的撕咬中变得热烈，最后终结在铁锈味与Harry执意拉开的距离中。

Voldemort发出被逗乐的笑声，进而更为热烈和缠绵地用双臂与长腿同Harry的肢体交织，似乎今晚什么都没有发生过一般，依旧带着那透着丝丝纡尊降贵的占有与保护，呈现出某种阻挡又或者说是包裹的姿态，用四肢赤裸的皮肤爱抚过Harry的身体，那动作中安慰的意味对Harry来说近乎嘲讽。于是Harry的动作便更加不留情面。

就好像两个拿着不同剧本的独角戏演员，在同一舞台的灯光之下相对演出。伴随着动作的愈加用力，Harry却只觉得更加无力；身体的反应正逐渐接近高潮，内心不满足却被挖掘得近乎黑洞；他自觉是被打断了四肢的猛兽被困在囚笼之中一般，被禁锢的错觉令他窒息。

终于，如同往常一样，伴随着一个猛烈的抽搐，Harry释放在了Voldemort的体内。他退出Voldemort的身体，直起身子，刚刚释放的阴茎还在吐出最后的一点白液，和在肉穴中沾上的液体一并滴下来，同暂时无法完全闭合的穴口中流出的乳白液体一同构成一幅淫糜的画面。然而，还未冷透的体液与运动过后肌肉的热度，却都盖不过Harry此刻感到的、如同被冰水临头浇下的冰冷。

他和Voldemort就这样，一个躺一个立地沉默地对视着，没有表情或是多余的声音，只是眼睛与眼睛的对视，却又仿佛并不在看着对方。

冰冷地感觉蔓延过Harry的全身。就好像一片滤镜从眼前蓦地被抽走，一切都回归了本来的颜色——伴随着仿佛心脏被沉进冰河中的感觉，Harry突然意识到，他之前为自己织就了一个怎样虚假、天真又狂妄的幻觉，以至于他会完全忘记眼前的一切究竟是怎样的色彩。可笑的是他竟真的在某些瞬间错认了某些绝对不可能存在的旖旎情绪。他有什么呢？他什么都没有。在这个人面前，自己什么都没有，没有力量更无法约束或撼动他什么，他依旧只是那个抱着婴儿床的护栏等待着死咒到来的小鬼。现在的一切在他看来恐怕不过一场消遣的游戏，他Harry不过正巧填补了一个不错的空。最后的最后，想要阻止他，想要否认他的做法，想要贯彻自己所认定的正确之事，想要保护自己想保护的人……你死我活的结局从来就没有变过。如此荒唐又狂妄，他都不知道该怎样嘲笑自己才算足够，他竟还抱有（过）那样的幻觉……

退开，简单地清理好自己，他离开，面无表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 以下出现的全部人物皆没在原著中出现过，个别人物曾出现在之前的对话中，就是随手发便当而已。  
> * 不好意思，突然想到了《复联3》，实际上个人非常喜欢里面的人物设计，尤其是他们做选择的时候显得非常human，但令我有些不爽的是之后的捧一踩一——结合BN第四集里对正义的论证，即，在人的观念里面，由于人的生理限制（人被限制在自己的大脑和自己的感官内，一切共情或所谓感同身受不过只是一种想象中的投射），根本就不可能存在绝对的、固定的、共通的正义，所谓对错都只是个人的观念决定的——这样来看，不管是英雄们的理想还是灭霸的理想，在他们自己看来都是正确又正义的，这种判断的价值是同等而不是本质上区分优劣对错的。在灭霸看来他的理想就是为了大多数人而不是自私的，否则同理，英雄们认为自己在救人的这个想法也是自私的和自我满足的。为这样一个正确、正义又伟大的理想，不论是为了一个人而放弃更多的人还是为了理想和更多人放弃一个人，都是艰难且了不起的决定，表现出来的都是极端戏剧化的人性冲突。但很多人捧英雄们的决定而从道德上踩灭霸的行为我就很emmmm了。且不说有没有资格评判，其实英雄们的选择反而是更顺应人性的，类似灭霸的“大义灭亲”还有许多中国古代为了所谓“更伟大的利益”而牺牲家庭或情爱，这反而是违背人的本性的，尤其是在最后的筛选中灭霸并没有把自己排除在外（如果我没记错的话），即他不是把自己排除在外决定其他人的命运，而是把自己和其他人放在同一处决定自身在内所有人的命运，这种牺牲不是“你要为了我牺牲”，而是“没有什么是我不可以牺牲的，包括我自己，只是正好轮到你而已”，若说物化他人是一种恶，他大概连自己也作为实现理想的工具被物化了。并不是说我支持灭霸这个缺乏科学常识的中二理想或是喜欢这个角色，只是觉得虽然后一类选择看起来更不“人性化”、“非人道”也在大部分情况下令我反感（并在大部分作品中被主角团弃绝，而往往选择不这么做他们才在金手指的作用下得以拯救世界），但本质上在问题的讨论中并不是和英雄们[被认为的正确]二元对立的[错误]一方，这一类选择也确实地、矛盾地在现实世界中存在着，带着一丝丝不近人情的、独断专行的、高高在上的神性色彩，甚至是相较之下更为艰难的决定，这些特质在虚构的距离上实际上是非常有魅力的……可能本质上我只是讨厌二元论和道德制高点而已。


	2. 18开头部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被小伙伴说写得相当无趣……好吧qwqqqqq是我笔力不行。大家凑合看

—————————————————5天后—————————————————

    棕色的卷发散开在亚麻色的床单上，热气从他年轻的肌肉中蒸腾，在皮肤上凝出滚烫的汗珠，俊美的脸上一双浅色的眼睛灼灼地追逐着在他赤裸的身体上上下起伏的男人。他微长的黑发有几缕被汗水黏在了泛着潮红的脸上，下垂的眼睑却透着意乱情迷之外的距离——一种宣誓，宣告着他在这场情事之中不容置疑的主导地位。

    浅色的眼中泛上了更多的火光，嘴角上扬的弧度加深，他更加卖力地调动着腰腹和大腿的力量，配合着男人包裹着自己上下的动作，不断地摩擦着对方大张的大腿内侧，调动着饱胀昂扬的阴茎在对方柔软发红的炽热肉穴中深深浅浅地碾磨，撞击在那敏感的突出之上。一双手也不忘游走在对方苍白的皮肤上带去抚慰与挑逗。

    “舒服吗？”在两人粗重的喘息声中，他柔声问道，“告诉我……我有没有让你舒服……有没有给你快感？”

    男人没有理他，只是继续着自己起伏的动作，一双眼睛聚起了锐利的光，投向了他，似乎是斥责，又仿佛某种警告。

    他视若无睹，笑意不改，径自说着：“告诉我，我想要让你快乐。之前那个在老婆那失了威、畏畏缩缩的中年小职员根本没法让你舒服吧？看他那个巴不得快点离开的样子……”

    “Lefebvre……你管得太宽了。我下次该记得……不要让你碰到我任何其他的客人……”眼睛危险地眯起。

    他反倒爽朗地笑了起来：“拜托，这也太好猜了——这甚至扯不上客户隐私！” 他的神情突然带上了一丝晦暗的意味。“我说过叫我Julien。”

    “你倒试试（Make me）。”冰冷的话语似是无情的铁锤，伴随着情事的喘息，又好似某种诱惑的挑衅。

    在下一次皮肤的撞击之前，他微微调整了自己的角度，斜斜地冲进了湿润的甬道，完完全全地摩擦过已经泛出深红颜色的敏感肠壁，重重地撞击在被反复刺激的突起上。

    男人终于忍不住发出了一声悦耳的尖叫，射了出来。但还没有结束，伴随着高潮余韵的过分敏感与痉挛收缩的肠壁，Julien继续在他的被肏得烂熟到近乎不堪重负的肉穴内深深浅浅地冲刺着，一切的摩擦、移动、进攻都是为了更多的快感。

    男人终于忍不住发出自然而破碎的呻吟。

    “是的，就是这样……我想让你快乐……我 **想** 让你快乐。”Julien直立起赤裸精壮的上身，双手揽着对方的腰身，“你不需要伪装，我知道你……我想听见你的声音，Riddle。”

    就着现在的坐姿，Julien更加卖力地变着花样刺激着被过度使用的肠壁。发泄过一次的阴茎在不断地挑衅之下，果然吐着尚未宣泄完全的白液又一次颤巍巍地立了起来。

    “你又犯了什么臆症，Lefebvre？”Riddle喘息着，突出冰冷残忍的话语，一双不知是否被情欲浸染的红眼掩盖在倦懒垂下的眼帘后，留下满是阴影的缝隙，透出映着房间里摇曳火光的眼。

    Julien凝视着他，没有停止动作，没有恼怒，没有受辱，没有伤心，没有任何一丝一毫受到打击的迹象，只是深深地凝视着。而后仿佛受到了什么启示，他倾身过去，夺取了Riddle的双唇。先是温柔清浅的，接着仿佛要进一步践行他快乐的誓言一般，他灵巧的舌头滑进Riddle的口腔，就像他折磨着下方洞穴的阴茎那般熟练地挑逗吸吮着另一条舌头，在这方温暖湿滑的洞穴中突刺冲撞，夺取着Riddle的呼吸。他的一只手托住Riddle后仰的脖颈，让他在这晕眩的快感之中仍旧舒适安全。

    终于结束了深吻，伴随着突然的动作，Julien忽地翻身，将Riddle仰面压在了身下。他附身靠近Riddle，几乎可以再次亲吻的距离，并以这个姿势继续着身下的攻势。

    一双眼睛深深地锁住Riddle的：“和我一起离开。”

    Riddle望着他，微微偏头，疑惑或是好奇的姿势，接着一声嗤笑打破了他白纸一般毫无表情的神色，那嗤笑进而转变为高亢的大笑，就连他腹部的肌肉都忍不住随着笑声颤抖起来，反而带给了穴内更多的刺激，于是舒适的呻吟便也掺杂进了这笑声。好一会儿，他终于停了下来，眼中满是嘲讽，嘴角挂着讥笑：“Julien Lefebvre，如果你要扯什么爱之类的荒唐话，那趁早收声。去重读一下我们的协议……这样，你被罗曼蒂克占满的可怜头脑或许还有可能迎回些许理智……啊，哈，嗯……别妄想了。醒醒吧。没有什么是真的。”

    Julien好似没有听到，他亲吻着Riddle的脸庞，他的脖颈，他的锁骨，他的心口：“我告诉过你，第一次遇见……我就知道……你和我一样……一样仇恨……一样愤怒……一样不甘……我看见了。”他停止了亲吻的动作，再次深深地凝望Riddle，眼中闪烁着火光。“不甘心我们的出身，不甘心与生俱来的低位，不甘心所有人都说着不可改变的命运。你很危险。内心深处，你和我一样。我们是反叛者，是天生的‘恶人’。”

    没有等待Riddle的回应，他的手指埋进Riddle乌木光泽的黑发，用鼻尖爱抚着他柔软的皮肤：“你不知道我有多兴奋。终于，这么多年来，终于，我遇到了一个和我一样的人。”他抬起头，再次凝视着Riddle的双眼。“和我一起走吧，一起离开这里。”

    咽下这下激烈动作撞出的呻吟，Riddle兴趣缺缺地提醒道：“英国和法国的傲罗还追在后头，你以为自己能跑到哪里去？”

    Julien反而笑了起来：“那，我们可以像Bonnie和Clyde——只有我们两个。”

    “……Bonnie和Clyde？”

    “啊，对，你可能不知道……”

    “你不觉得这个时候不论是提到麻瓜还是麻瓜电影都叫人太过扫兴了吗？”

    “所以你知道！”快活的感叹伴随着某一下特别刺激的撞击。

    “哈啊——你这个人听不懂礼貌的‘闭嘴’吗？”

    Julien只是轻笑。

    一会儿，他的神情严肃下来。

    “答应我。”

    Riddle只是仰起头享受着身体深处的摩擦和撞击。Julien却可以放慢了动作，以一种要将人逼疯的缓慢碾磨取代了之前的频率。

    “说好（yes）。”

    Riddle危险地眯起了眼睛，身体在紧绷之中微微颤抖，显然是被这突然遭到打断的快感影响。

    “说好。”Julien的眼中燃烧着炽热的火焰，却又带着一丝恳求的光芒。

    下一秒他就感到什么冰凉锐利的东西贴在了自己命根子的底部。

    “再威胁我一次，就和小Lefebvre说再见——哈——啊！”Riddle冷冰冰的话语随着Julien突然切换的角度和加快的撞击蓦地转变为了情动的尖叫。

    Julien调整了他们的姿势，使Riddle的腰部空悬在高处，唯有与Julien相接的地方支撑着他高抬的腰部。Julien架起他颤抖的大腿，阴茎仿佛自上而下直直地插进被肏得有些外翻的肉穴，仿佛被魔咒驱动一般快速地摩擦着柔软的甬道，深深浅浅进出着，每一次都狠狠地擦过带来极乐的前列腺。这样持续了百来下，两人终于一同迎来了高潮。


End file.
